peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Riku Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 3
Characters introduced in this season: Self-Absorbed Bounty Hunter who reforms and becomes Team Riku Pan's ally: Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Extras with Popple: Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi character) and Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Neverland creature and her baby who are friends and allies to Team Link Pan and their allies: Dynablade and Dynachick (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) New allies supposed to work for Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew: Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) Season 3 episode count: 30 Season 3 Episode 1: Race for Eraqus' Life Synopsis: Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew steal the Medilaser and after Eraqus is fatally shot by it's death laser, Team Riku Pan and their allies must race to get the Medilaser back and save Eraqus. Season 3 Episode 2: Enter the Shadow Thief Synopsis: After Team Riku Pan, Kayley, and Garrett are called up by Knuckle Joe and Sirica to save them from an misunderstood self-absorbed bounty hunter named Popple and his partners and girlfriend, the Gangreen Gang and Sweet Pea, they must try to get him to understand the error of his ways by revealing that Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew is deceiving him. Season 3 Episode 3: Super Pinstripe Potoroo and Mighty Koala Kong Synopsis: After their mission to set up the Mesmerizer has failed by Team Riku Pan, Pinstripe and Koala are replaced by their powerful and smarter robotic versions of themselves calling themselves Super Koala Kong and Mighty Pinstripe Potoroo and it's up to Team Riku Pan to defeat them and stop the Mesmerizer again. Season 3 Episode 4: Team Riku Pan's Egg-cellent Adventure Synopsis: When Dynablade's egg goes missing, Team Riku Pan and their allies soon find out that it was stolen by Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades and their crew in order to lure the heroes into a trap by attempting to kill the newborn within, only for the egg to thankfully fall under the care of Kirby and Sonic's group upon its rescue. Then, after Dynablade's baby, Dynachick hatches, and the two end up befriending the heroes, it's up to the heroes to help rescue Dynablade and Dynachick from getting auctioned to Andross' illegal intergalactic zoo after the two birds got captured. Season 3 Episode 5: Mutagen Monster (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After a couple of spilled mixed chemicals turn into mutagen, two cows drink some, and become an unstable angry mutant. Season 3 Episode 6: The Maltese Asp Synopsis: With Ratigan and a vengeful bald Sedusa's help, Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew decide to receive proton power from the Maltese Asp and three of Cleopatra's magic artifacts by using Popple, Sweet Pea, and the Gangreen Gang as their pawns to steal them. However, after all of that's accomplished, Popple, Sweet Pea, and the Gangreen Gang end up betrayed by the villains, and realizing how wrong it is to steal, Popple, Sweet Pea, and the Gangreen Gang, under Sweet Pea's request, ends up joining Team Riku Pan and their allies for good to stop Sedusa and the villains from using the Maltese Asp with the artifacts' powers (Popple, Sweet Pea, and the Gangreen Gang turn good in this and officially join Team Riku Pan). Season 3 Episode 7: Harry and Marv Meet Ratigan Synopsis: While trying to find Team Riku Pan in order to get revenge, Harry and Marv, at first, get captured by Ratigan for unexpectedly trespassing in his lair, only to secretly escape. At the same time, the news crew are sent to solve the mystery of the stolen pesticide truck and Team Riku Pan are training (Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew don't appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 8: The Charmy Who Knew Too Much (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Shredder is accidentally blasted by a laser while helping Myotismon, Hades, and their crew test out their plot to make a Charmy replica, he thinks he is Charmy. However, Team Riku Pan must find out what Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew are plotting with Shredder's switched-up mind's help, all the while help rescue the real Charmy, whom Erika, with Eraqus' help, placed under a kung-pow spell on craving candy no more as punishment for eating one candy too many. Season 3 Episode 9: Charmy's Birthday (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Riku Pan secretly prepare a surprise birthday party for Charmy, but Charmy, however, thinks everyone forgot his birthday and runs away, only to get captured by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew and held hostage for Team Riku Pan’s trap of doom. Season 3 Episode 10: The Creation of Cait Sith (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew create Cait Sith to copy Team Riku Pan's fighting abilities and then capture them so they can be defeated, Team Riku Pan was able to counter the plot by reprogramming Cait Sith to their side, while at the same time, the heroes deal with Tiny, Dingodile, the Gangreen Gang, and Popple's colds. Season 3 Episode 11: Eraqus and Erika Gone Synopsis: Learning that Eraqus and Erika have gone away into retirement and requesting Team Riku Pan to disband, they do so reluctantly. However, everyone in Team Riku Pan, except Riku, Kirby, and Team Rocket, are captured by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, their crew, Ratigan, Harry, and Marv and it's up to them, the News Crew, and two mysterious masked figures to save them and stop the villains. Season 3 Episode 12: Journey to the Center of Neverland (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After returning a loose diplodicus named Dippy to it's underground prehistoric jungle home, Team Riku Pan and their allies decide to help him and his dinosaur friends protect the jungle's crystal from getting stolen by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew. Season 3 Episode 13: Grumps of the Jungle (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Team Riku Pan and their allies, as well as the StarWolf Team and Cortex's mutants, get separated in the Ursaring Jungle by a horde of angry Ursaring, they must work together in order to find each other and escape. But then Team Riku Pan and their allies must rescue a Teddiursa from Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew's clutches after helping it's Ursaring mother with the Ursaring's help. Season 3 Episode 14: Revenge of the Sticky Bandits (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While out to solve why Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew are stealing cryoginetic samples, Team Riku Pan must find Kayley and Xion, who vanished, with some help from Ratigan. Little do they know at first, it was actually Harry and Marv who kidnapped Xion and Kayley in order to use them as bait to lure Team Riku Pan and even Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew into a trap. Season 3 Episode 15: Animals, Animals Everywhere (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: To lure Team Riku Pan to their doom, Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew use a line of garbage trucks to kidnap animals, but Team Riku Pan and their allies must outsmart the trap and save the day. Season 3 Episode 16: Riku and Kirby Takes the Cake Synopsis: While the heroes in Neverland and even their London friends prepare a surprise anniversary party for both Riku's group and Kirby to celebrate Riku's group's first time becoming Neverland's iconic heroes and Kirby becoming Team Riku Pan's pet and ally, which are on both the same separate days, Riku's group and Kirby, at first, believe nobody cares for them due to them being ignored by everyone. But when they come to the party thanks to Meta Knight, Cloud, and Aerith reassuring them that everyone does care for them, they soon are not only in for a treat, but also a big battle against a bomb-throwing creature named Denjaa created by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, courtesy of Uka-Uka and Andross' Mutagen. Season 3 Episode 17: A Half-Baked Battle (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After his supposed-to-be dessert in the form of a giant coconut cream pie is shot into his face, causing him to be humiliated by everyone seeing this from Kayley's camera while she’s secretly reporting what the pirates are cooking up for themselves for Dedede, Shredder, along with Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, decides to get even by having a system called Pie Justice, where the “Criminals” are to be having pies thrown in their faces, especially with the eventual help of Uka-Uka and Andross' creature creation in the form of Belly Buster due to Kirby intervening by eating the pies instead of being hit by them along with Riku's group and everyone else. Season 3 Episode 18: Riku Who? Synopsis: After Riku bumps his head while cleaning up a mess, he develops amnesia. And now his friends must race to restore his memory when Ratigan and then Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades trick Riku into thinking he's their henchman. Season 3 Episode 19: The Crazy Switcheroo (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: During a battle against Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, Team Riku Pan accidentally blasts Shadow and Vanitas and Hunter J and Aqua with a beam and they wake up to find their minds have switched bodies. Season 3 Episode 20: A Date to Remember (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Riku Pan and their allies help the Riku and Xion's groups, as well as the Mobian couples, have a fun date together (No villains appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 21: The Good News Bears (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Riku Pan and their allies face off against Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew in a baseball game to determine the fate of the Powhatan Tribe's chief's title. Season 3 Episode 22: Fitness Fiend (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Moe becomes extremely obese by the fattening chips meant for Kirby, Team Riku Pan and their allies and even Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew must find a way to slim Moe and even an extremely obese Kirby down when he also eats the fattening chips by having Uka-Uka and Andross conjure up an abusive fitness trainer creature named Max Flexer. Season 3 Episode 23: The Story of Moses (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Cid and Shera get into a heated argument over dirty wine glasses for the Highwind's Passover Seder, Team Riku Pan convince them to reconcile by telling the story of how Passover came to be, and they end up doing so in the form of telling the story of how Moses (Portrayed by Riku) freed his people from Ramses (Portrayed by Shredder) (No villains appear in the present time, just in the story as the characters in the story of Moses). Season 3 Episode 24: Fool's Gold (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Discovering a gold nugget and a treasure map, Team Riku Pan and their allies and even the other good guys race against Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew and even the other villains to find the buried treasure of the late legendary pirate Brownbeard before they do. Season 3 Episode 25: Flower Power (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When the Great Flower is stolen by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, Team Riku Pan and their allies must restore the plant life of Neverland by getting it back before it's too late. Season 3 Episode 26: The Forbidden Bet (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Despite Shadow, Rouge, John Smith, Pocahontas, and Double D's warnings at first, Popple and Team Rocket make a bet with Shadow and Rouge to prove they are tough and brave as they and the others are by journeying into the Forbidden Jungle, which is where five bat girls and a hedgehog boy got lost going in there looking for missing cows, only one bat girl and the hedgehog boy came out alive with the cows eighteen years ago (No villains, except "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" version of Stalfos warriors, appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 27: The Three Musketpans (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While fighting against Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades for the Impervium, Riku bumps his head and again, he loses his memory, only this time, he thinks he is D'Artagnan from "The Three Musketeers." Season 3 Episode 28: Big Trouble in Mermaid Lagoon (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Relocating the Impervium, Team Riku Pan and their allies must get it within No-Face and King Gator's hangout before Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew find it. Season 3 Episode 29: Showdown Time Part 1 (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: With their ship reactivated, Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew go on a rampage on both Neverland and the world and it's up to Team Riku Pan and their allies to stop them. Season 3 Episode 30: Showdown Time Part 2 (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: The fate of Neverland and the world rests on Team Riku Pan and their allies' shoulders as they fight for it against Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew. For series: Riku Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies